Will He Make It Work?
by venson.shipper
Summary: He'll do anything to keep her happy. Can they make it work after all he lives in Chicago and she lives in Manhattan.
1. The Beginning of A New Relationship

**A/N: **Venson One Shot(s). It might become more than 1 chapter if I get reviews. Hint hint.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Chicago PD or Law&amp;Order: SVU. The lovely Dick Wolf does._

* * *

When she opened her eyes the place wasn't familiar. She almost freaked 'till she heard a groan. It sounded familiar, but why? She turned to face the figure and relaxed the moment her eyes landed on him. How the hell did this happen? Didn't really matter 'cause they slept with each other. Not like he was a bad person to sleep with she just didn't expect it to happening 'till now. Her head was pounding furiously.

If the pounding in his hadn't woke him up it would have been her calling his name softly. He groaned once more and opened his eyes. His eyes opened wider when he saw who it was. Damn, how'd he get her in bed? She was way out of his league. Didn't matter though he thought. What was done couldn't be undone. How drunk did they get?

Thinking just made the headache worst, but he turned around to voice. She stopped calling his name when he faced her. She looked beautiful in the morning without makeup. He got up and went to go look for his boxers. Then he closed the shades, too much sun was making his headache worst. He looked over towards her. Did she have a hangover too? Last time had a hangover was probably college.

"Morning." He said with a small smile.

"Morning." She replied softly. "You getting Tylenol 'cause I could use some badly."

"Yeah, I'll bring you glass to go with it. Anything else I could get you?" He asked.

"A shirt would be nice to have, so I can get out of bed." She replied.

He went to his dresser to find a plain white tee for her to wear. He was utterly surprised she didn't ask for her own clothes. He found one and gave it to her. Then he left to get the Tylenol and water for the both of them.

She was happy that he had a shirt she can wear. It was a little big, but it didn't really matter. She got up to go find him and try to offer to make breakfast. The least she could do before leaving or they could go out to eat. She wasn't the pickiest when it came to eating food in or out.

She walked down the stairs and went toward the noises that lead her to kitchen. He was looking for another glass and then stopped. He picked up the water bottle and tossed her one. They both walked back upstairs to the bedroom. He walked into the bathroom and got the Tylenol.

He was gonna walk out of the room again, but she caught his hand. He turned around and looked at her worried.

"You alright? Want something else because I can get it if you like." He suggested.

"You offer everything, but one. I was just gonna ask about breakfast, unless you don't do the breakfast thing than it's fine." She said.

"I thought you wouldn't mine getting brunch; I thought it be better after the headaches disappeared." He replied.

"Sounds better."

He nodded. God, he wanted to see her more often, but Manhattan was far. Could he convince her to stay another day? Maybe he can fly out there. Not now obliviously as it would be too soon.

The Tylenol finally kicked in and they both got up. Her for the bathroom and him to throw away the water bottles. It was gonna be either a tough or easy day. Every cop wanted an easy day, but then who would be doing their job?

"I'm gonna shower; could I borrow a towel and maybe some sweats, so when I get to my hotel I can just change." She said.

"Or we can head to your hotel and shower there. It be easier, I'll take a quick shower." He replied.

"Still need the sweats though; I don't know where my clothes are." She responded rather quickly.

"Right," he said while looking in the drawers for warm sweats. "Here this should be good. Give me 20 and we'll leave."

In 20 minutes he was done. He went into a room and came out with her jeans. He mumbled saying he found them on the stairs and just tossed them in the washer. The jeans were somewhat dry.

They drove in silence sneaking glances here and there. At some point they intertwined there hands. What happened last between the two was needed and definitely wanted. No need to hide visible chemistry; no point in lying to themselves. Lying to the others was an ok.

It took her about the same time it took him to shower and be done. He took her to one of his favorite diners in the area and ate brunch before both squads called saying they had a new lead on the case they were working on.

Before getting out of the car and into the 21 he stopped her. He hadn't actually had feelings for a lady in years. After his wife died the job became his 'wife' and only caring about the job, but Erin and Justin were first. It was now or never he thought.

"Olivia, last night was wonderful and I don't usually act out on my feelings, but would—" she cut him off.

"Hank, I do want to see you after this case. I want to at least try to make us work." She responded answering his unasked question.

He nodded and they both got out entering the 21st. This was gonna be something new for them. Long distance relationships were probably the hardest, but they both cared deeply for each other. In the past week working with him side by side the chemistry grew. I guess his badass side got to her. She couldn't help it he made her laugh, smile and mad. The badasses were the fun ones as she saw it and the proof was Hank Voight.

Hank made a promise to himself that he'd make it work no matter what. Olivia Benson wasn't just a regular woman you met at the bar. She was one of those people that stood out from the crowd in the best way possible. If he was gonna make this work that meant at least once a month he'd visit her down in Manhattan. Whatever it took to keep her happy and smiling.

He was gonna make this work after all he was Hank Voight.

* * *

**A/N:** If you want more one shots of these 2 just say so in the review thing. At the moment it is gonna stay as a one shot, but if I get no reviews in a week or two I might make it complete and not touch this ever again.


	2. Telling Erin

**A/N:** _I got lots of nice reviews for my first chapter to continue. This was my first time writing, so I'm very glad you guys enjoyed it. Here's another one shot. The one shots will be random unless stated other wise if they're 2 parts._

* * *

Hank felt guilty, but he wasn't about to admit it to Olivia. She'd push him to do the right thing. Sometimes dating an opposite from yourself is tough, but he knew she wanted his good side to show here and there. She was supposed to come this weekend.

Being a Sargent and CO was tough if you're needed during case that meant they couldn't leave. It was the con of being in control of a unit. They never made anything official 'till the day just to be safe. Their jobs were risky already and she had to deal with her son Noah. If she couldn't come he'd fly out.

Hank was in deep thought thinking if he should tell Erin about him and Olivia. He was too deep in his mind to notice that Olivia called. He went to kitchen, grabbed a beer and sat down. He looked at phone and called back Olivia.

"Hey, sorry I missed your call." Hank said.

"It's fine. Are we still good? I don't have any cases." Olivia said.

"Yeah, we're still on. What time?" Hank asked.

"Don't worry about time. I'll call when I'm leaving." Olivia responded.

"If I can't get you I'll have Alvin come and get you." Hank said.

"Alright, I gotta go. I'll call when I'm home. Stay safe." She said.

"Stay safe too." He said before hanging up.

He heard his door unlock. He quickly went for his gun and hid. He heard something roll and stop, then a few things drop. It was definitely heavy whatever dropped. Next he heard foot steps.

What took him by surprise was the voice that spoke.

"Hank if I come into that living-room and that gun is your hand I will leave." She warned.

Hank walked out putting his hands out as if he was a suspect. He was laughing, he had no idea she knew about the gun thing. Maybe Erin slipper it when he had taken SVU out to dinner last time they closed a case together.

He went to Olivia hugging her, taking in her scent. Hank let go of her for a quick kiss and grabbed her stuff bringing it to the bedroom. He need to think quick to avoid Olivia asking when he'd tell Erin. It bother her a little how before they got together he'd brag about her "being" his daughter and now he was hiding to tell Erin.

Olivia took her shoes and coat off and went upstairs to the bedroom they shared when she came, which wasn't very often as he preferred Manhattan. She stood in the doorway looking at Hank wondering why he was "afraid" to tell her.

"Hank," Olivia said.

"Dinner?" Hank questioned.

"Not hungry and if you don't tell her I will." Olivia warned.

"I meant I'll tell her over dinner tomorrow. Even if I have case." He responded looking for space to throw her bag.

"Good, now can we sleep? Who cares about the bag. Slid it under the bed, call it a day." Olivia said while undressing.

She told Hank about how she got those scars and marks. It made her feel uncomfortable, but he made her realize that it's apart of her. It only came up when Hank saw by accident. At first she would refuse then she told him while trying to close a case on a psychotic rapist he got to her. He knew she was hiding more of it, so he didn't bother her anymore about it.

Around 4 he got called to a scene. He wrote a note telling her where he was and to call if anything happens. She awoke a couple of hours later reading his note and decided to stay in. She knew where his other car was, but she didn't know Chicago well enough to leave.

Hank walked into Intelligence pissed. He wanted to catch this son-of-a-bitch as nobody was gonna get past Hank without a mark.

"Who is this guy?!" He practically screamed.

Adam scrambled for the iPad and said, "Rafael Ruíze, 25 and his wrap sheet is a mile long. Some should have kept him in jail 'till he's a senior citizen, but it seems like he knows someone from the inside."

"When you find this son-of-a-bitch throw him into the cage. Alvin and I will integrate him." Voight said before slamming his door.

After a while Lindsey came in saying her and Halstead were gonna pick up Ruíze, but Hank said send Alvin with Ruzek. She told them that and came back. Something was off with Hank, he'd yell, but this was different. Erin was gonna find out.

He looked up when he heard his door close quietly. He groaned, what could she want at a moment like this. At least now he can tell her about dinner. It was now or Olivia tells.

"Hank what's bothering you?" Lindsey asked.

"I'll tell you at dinner. Be ready by 7:30." He said

"Why can't you tell me now?" Erin questioned.

"Because we have a case in our hands and unless you want to here the commissioner yell." Hank warned.

With that Erin left Hank's office. Ruzek knocked and told him Alvin is waiting at the cage. Hank nodded and got up. One thing he hated most were dirty cops. Most say pet peeve, but no it was a hatred.

When he finally got Ruíze to snitch he started giving orders on how they were gonna arrest Officer Joan Lawmen and his partner Will Shaw. This was gonna end badly, but Voight didn't care, he was gonna give them what they deserved.

It was 6 when he sent everyone home. They can do paperwork in the morning. Before leaving Hank said he'd pick her up at her place by 7. He called Olivia asking her if she can find him a pair of shoes and apologized for not calling all day. By the time he got home she had an outfit waiting and pushed him towards the bathroom. His guess he smelled like work, he didn't fight her on it. Ten minutes tops he was out.

Before he left to pick Erin up she told him good luck. They kissed and he was out the door. In no time he picked Erin up and now they were sitting down at the table. She knew something was up and that was why he said dinner and he'll explain. He had some explaining to do then.

"Hank, you've been quiet all night. What did you want to tell me?" Erin asked.

"Erin, I may hide stuff from you, but this is something I can't hide." Hank said.

"You're scaring me now. If you killed someone just tell me." She stated.

"No, I didn't kill anyone. I'm seeing someone." He said slowly.

"Is she someone I know? When do I get to meet her?" She keep asking.

"You already know her." He said even slower from the first.

"Hank just tell me who it is." She spatted, now sounding impatient.

"Olivia Benson." He said, sounding relieved.

"No way. Is that why you leave every other month? She's here isn't she? Let's go." Erin said getting up.

Hank dropped a couple of twenties and went to the car. He drove slowly to his apartment, but the moment they reached his place she jumped out of his car. Erin banged on the door 'till Olivia opened the door. By then Hank was walking up the stairs with an apologetic look on his face. Olivia didn't know what do, so she followed Erin to the living-room and sat across from her.

"I'm guessing he told you." Olivia said.

Erin nodded her head. She didn't know what to say. Her emotions were all over the place.

"I'm not mad. Just surprised someone finally got through to him." Erin stated, after awhile of awkward silence.

"Good because _if_ you were mad I'd kick you out the house." Hank stated.

Olivia gave him a look that said shut it. She wasn't having any of his rudeness neither was she gonna deal with it with Erin.

What surprised her was that Erin got up and hugged her and whispered, "Thanks for being there when I wasn't."

The ladies both walked to kitchen talking about what God knows. He was just happy that his girls were happy with each other and not one of them crying. If Erin and Olivia were happy he was too.

Next was announcing it to both squads.

* * *

**A/N:** _I had a some fun writing this chapter. I hope it didn't bother any of you that I added a little case to this. If I get some reviews to continue next chapter should be them both telling their squad. I know for SVU some secrets stay hidden, but I feel like this shouldn't because of an episode I watched. I felt like it was important Hank &amp; Olivia told Erin as she has been part of his life for years. Hope you enjoyed the second one shot!_


	3. The Break Up

**A/N:** _I wanted to write about their first "break-up". I don't why they would ever break-up, but even the best couples do at some point in time. I'd say I hope you enjoy, so I'm gonna say I'm not good at writing sad scenes fyi so if it's bad I did warn you._

* * *

"You went behind my back! Why would you do that? They're under my rules _**NOT**_ yours. It ain't Chicago." Olivia practically screamed.

"Olivia, two coworkers aren't allowed to date! You're gonna tell me you would've allowed it?" Hank yelled back.

"Yes, I would have allowed it. They both knew from the start when we were sneaking around and they said nothing. Hank, you had no right to tell my detectives what they can and cannot do." Olivia stated.

"If you had told me that I wouldn't have threaten them. Now, whoever they chose to stay has a job while the other doesn't." Hank mumbled, realizing his mistake.

"You inconsiderate asshole! They're _**MY**_ people. I don't care how you run Intelligence, but don't try it with my squad." Olivia said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not an asshole for telling them that. In house relationships are tricky! The moment they break up it will be messy." Hank said.

"Say that to two of _your_ detectives." Olivia scoffed. They both knew who she was talking about.

"We don't have proof they're in a relationship." Hank responded.

"I guess that means you don't either." Olivia said, full of cockiness.

"This is ridiculous. Why am I arguing with you? When you realize I'm right you know where to find me." Hank said.

Hank walked out and went straight to the airport. He was supposed to leave in a couple of hours, but he decided that it be best if he stayed far from Olivia. They both needed to clear their heads. This was their first argument and it was over her two detectives kissing in public.

He also hated how she pointed out Halstead and Lindsey. He hated to know that Erin liked Jay and it was vice versa. Boy, did he want to strangle Jay, but he was a good detective. If he was going back to Chicago no one needed to know that Olivia and him were done.

Olivia knew something was going on with Amaro and Rollins. Then at some point they were no longer 'nice' to each other, but then they were again. She turned a blindside to them dating, so she had a team working together smoothly.

They were both responsible detectives and it took awhile to catch on. Their small jokes, looks and gestures suggesting much more than co-workers. Even when she should've said something she didn't because it reminded her about her previous relationship.

She needed to call them both and tell them not to worry after she called Hank. Maybe she didn't have to call him…after all he did walk out of her apartment. Olivia wasn't gonna waste her breath on an inconsiderate asshole. It was her unit not his.

Hank was at the airport in Chicago when he was about to call her. It was a habit ever since he first went to Manhattan. He called Erin to come and pick him up. It annoyed him that Olivia knew something about Halstead and Lindsey. He had a somewhat of an idea about them. There were certainly some points she had and if she was right he wanted to know. He wasn't a big fan of being left out of the loop, so for Olivia to know something it rubbed him in the wrong way.

Hank wasn't a big fan of apologizing, so if she was right all her points would've been proven. If he apologizes to Liv that meant an apology to Amaro and his significant other, Rollins. Olivia was right when she said it wasn't his unit because if they were they would've been fired at that moment.

It wasn't 'till they were in his living-room did he remembered why he called Erin. He noticed the way she tried to hide the fact that she was nervous and hiding something. He offered to order food. The conversation was happening now or else.

"Erin, is there anything you want to tell me?" Hank asked.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Erin asked back.

"Answer the question or I'll have you sitting at a desk 'till I get an answer." Hank warned.

"Ok, I'm gonna need some work to do because if I finish my DD5's and there's no work on my desk, I'll leave for the rest of the day." Erin threatened back.

"Don't worry kiddo. You'll have work to do." Hank replied.

Erin nodded and said, "Olivia called, she told me you left some work papers at her house. Mentioned something about mailing them over."

"Call her back and tell her I said to send it to Intelligence." Hank said.

"Ok…did something happen between you two because I mention her name and you got upset." Erin said cautiously.

"Nope, nothing you need to worry 'bout." Hank answered casually.

"Ok, whatever you say." Erin said.

Hank was about to grab another beer when it hit him. He never brought work when he went down there unless it was work related. Erin was trying to get him to say something by being slick.

"Erin what do you know?" He asked.

"I knew something was up when you called and it definitely wasn't about Jay and I." She responded.

"Just tell me something. Are you and Jay dating?" He asked.

"You want the truth?" She asked.

Hank nodded, while looking for his wallet. He payed and shut the door on the delivery guy's face.

"Honestly, I don't know. One minute he wants to date me and the next he's worried about you mentioning something about keeping it in his pants." Erin ramble on some more about her and Jay's complicated relationship.

Hank was fucked badly. Olivia was right, there was a thing between Erin and Jay and he needed to apologize to Olivia fast. She was always right about something. Walking out on her and slamming the door was wrong and _very_ stupid. How could he be so dumb?

He told Erin he needed to make a phone call and to make herself comfortable in the living-room. Hank went upstairs to his room. He searched for her phone number and called her number. At first she didn't answer, but the second time she did.

"Hank?"

"I'm really sorry Liv. You were right about everything and to be highly pissed. I shouldn't have talked to Rollins and Amaro. You're right they aren't my detectives and _definitely_ not my squad. Forgive me?" Hank pleaded.

It was silent for awhile and then she said, "Hank, next time you pull a stunt like that and it will take awhile for me to forgive you and I'll have you suffer."

"Deal." Hank replied.

Hank knew not to mess up again. Olivia meant what she said to him and he knew. He wasn't gonna make anymore mistakes. After all he did learn his lesson.

* * *

**A/N:** _If you were mad at me at some point in this story I'm sorry. I kinda wanted to write that. I'm never gonna write a chapter like that again. It was probably the hardest because some parts didn't come to me as easily as most which annoyed me. My next chapter might be about Venson and Linstead. It won't be a very nice one, well actually it depends. Anyways 'till next time._


	4. Will She Confront Them? Part 1

**A/N:** _This one shot will be about Olivia confronting Nick and Amanda with a little help from Intelligence. It's gonna somewhat connect from the last one shot. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Olivia walked into the precinct pissed and annoyed. She was pissed because Hank was right and annoyed he had found proof. (Not the proof he makes up to seem right.) This proof was of Nick and Amanda kissing in Central Park.

Wait, Olivia stopped cold in her tracks. How did Hank get this excruciating evidence? The fact that he was the one who had the proof made her question it. She needed to phone Hank the moment she was in her office. As of now she needed to change how partners were gonna role. She was gonna put Amanda with Nick to see what would happen between the two. This was gonna test the boundaries.

Did she knew about Nick and Amanda? _Not really_…She definitely knew something was up by there actions. Didn't they know that actions speak louder than words? One thing see knew for sure was if she confronted them now they deny it. She needed hard proof and fast. They agreed if they were gonna get over this Nick and Amanda thing Olivia needed to confront them. Hank wasn't a man of taking his words back unless he absolutely had to, which happened once in a blue moon.

When she reached her office she shut the door behind her. Olivia closed the blinds on all her windows. She was treating the phone call she was about to make as if it was about Obama and his secrets. It took a couple of rings, but he answered with a hushed tone.

"Liv?" Hank asked, barely above a whisper.

"Where did you get this evidence?" Olivia asked, getting right to the point.

"You know I don't reveal sources." He said.

"Hank, this isn't the time to bullshit me. If I'm gonna confront them I need this evidence to be not tampered with." Olivia said as her voice hardened.

"Liv, I care for you deeply, but I won't tell you my source." Hank responded.

Whoever this source was had him at a leash. There was no way she was gonna get Hank to spill. He was stubborn as a mule. Wait, there was one easy way to get the information out of him. It was her last resort. He wasn't saying shit about the evidence he presented. Confronting Amanda was somewhat easy. Nick was a whole different thing and she was confronting both at the same time so, her level of evidence needed to be air tight. Nothing out of order or missing because one mistake and Nick would say this evidence is fake for such and such.

She opened up her laptop looking for flights around 10 to Chicago. She was gonna get Jay to tell if the evidence looked faked. She'd ask Jin, but his sudden death took a toll not only on Intelligence, but SVU as well.

Fin, Amanda and her flew out for the funeral. Only Fin and Amanda met Jin, but being Hank's girlfriend she also flew to support the whole team and him. Hank missed Jin a lot; he was an expert when it came to evidence.

She booked a flight for midnight; the earliest flight she can get. Olivia called Lucy asking her to watch Noah for 3-4 days and she'll pay when she gets back. Olivia went home to pack and looked for the keys for Hank's house. By 11 she was at the airport waiting for her plane.

If Olivia was gonna need Jay she needed to do two things. First was to call Trudy to let her know she was coming and to see if they had a case. Second was to see if Jay was available. This all needed to be done on the sly.

"Trudy?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, this is she." Trudy answered.

"It's Liv. I'm on my way to Chicago, but I have question for you." Olivia rambled.

"What's the question Liv?" Trudy asked.

"Is Intelligence working on a case?" Olivia asked.

"When are they not? Want me to tell Hank you're coming down?" Trudy was asking too many questions at once.

"No, don't tell Hank. Tell Halstead he needs to pick up a visitor soon. Maybe 2ish, not sure yet." Olivia replied.

"Sure, I don't mind. How long you planning on staying. I still want to show you to my favorite bakery." Trudy said.

"Four days this time so, this bakery _better_ be good or else…" Olivia warned.

"It's _obviously_ good if I still eat at that place. Give me a little credit here Liv," Trudy glanced up noticing Halstead leaving. "I'll call you back in 5." With that she hung up.

"Halstead!" Trudy yelled.

Jay must of heard his name being called because he was walking back up the stairs. He was hesitate to come close to Platt. Yeah, she was the desk sergeant, but was scary as hell. Nobody messed with her. But, for some odd reason she was nice to Nadia, Erin, and Adam.

After she glared at Halstead he walked closer to Platt. He was curious why she was calling him out of all people. He'd understand if she called Erin or Adam, but no she was calling him. Jay watched her write a note and motioned for him to come closer.

"You have visitor coming from the airport soon." Platt whispered, before pushing him to leave.

Jay was confused. Who was the visitor coming from the airport? He walked back down the steps to see Erin waiting impatiently. She snatched the keys from him and drove to the witnesses house to find her and her husband dead. He called it in letting Hank know what he and Erin just saw. As the unit was coming in to question him, his phone started to ring. He answered without seeing who it was.

"Halstead." Jay said.

"Jay, are you out at a crime scene? And **DO NOT** say my name." Olivia said.

"Yeah and I'm getting a glare from your boyfriend so make it quick." Jay said, walking away from Intelligence.

"I need you to come get me at the airport at 2, then I'll explain. Also, don't tell Hank you're getting me." Olivia said before hanging up.

He figured out what Platt meant when she said he had a visitor coming soon. What he didn't get was why Voight wasn't allowed to know. Whatever it was he wasn't planning on getting in the middle of it. Around 1:30 he said he was leaving making a lame excuse while walking. Olivia owned him big time.

He saw Olivia waiting for her luggage so, he walked towards her. His pace wasn't fast neither slow it was just normal. Olivia sensed someone coming towards her and saw Jay walking. He seemed annoyed about something, but as he got to her he embraced her in a hug.

Jay helped out her stuff in the car and out when they arrived at Hank's house. Making sure he was still at work by calling Trudy. She obviously she didn't answer 'till he too agreed to some donut shop she mentioned far too many times to his liking. Still he agreed to go with her and Olivia.

Jay was on his way out when Olivia stopped him. Told him that she hasn't asked her favor and to park his ass in the living-room. He did as he was told being somewhat afraid. She came back with a picture. Olivia handed him the pic and his reaction was priceless. He jumped so fast that he dropped his phone and his expression showed he was shocked.

"Olivia, please tell me it's some type a joke to make you spill about Erin and I because—" Jay got caught off by Olivia.

"Hush, Erin already told me just don't let Hank know. This is the favor." Olivia said, while trying to get him to sit.

"How is this a favor? It's a freaking picture of Nick and Amanda locking lips, so…" Jay rambled.

"So…I need you to tell me it's real and not photoshopped WITHOUT Hank knowing." Olivia replied, taking the pic and putting it in an envelope.

"Yeah, I can do that, but you owe me." Jay warned.

"Mhm, get out before Hank finds you here." Olivia warned back.

Jay took the hint and left with the picture. He picked up his phone before leaving the house. What he didn't get was why she chose him, but honestly he didn't care. Having this picture of Amanda and Nick bothered him a little. Did he know about the relationship? Yep, caught them kissing across the street from the precinct. They had him swear he wouldn't say anything _especially_ Amanda.

He got in his car and drove to coffee shop that was a block away from the 21st. Jay examined the picture seeing if his eyes could catch something saying it was photoshopped. So far the picture looked real and it bothered him. He texted Erin asking if Voight was still in his office. She replied saying yes, but it looked like he was gonna leave pretty soon. Five minutes later he got the clear he was gone.

After driving slow to a five minute destination, Jay had Platt buzz him in making some excuse. She buzzed him in giving him an evil eye look. He called Erin to follow him to Jin's old office. There he showed her the envelope she was eyeing and when he showed her the picture she smirked. She knew about there relationship so, obviously Erin also spilled about there relationship.

Looking up Erin asked, "Jay where did you get this photo?"

"Olivia." Jay replied.

"Damnit! I knew he was up to know good. I'm calling Amanda and Nick." Erin said while getting up.

Jay grabbed hold of her wrist and she stopped moving. This was gonna be long night he told himself.

"Erin, who is he? Are we talking about Voight?" Jay asked.

"Scan the picture and then hand over the picture. I want to examine it." Erin answered.

"No, I can't let you examine the picture. I told Olivia I would do it." Jay said.

"Can I at least help you look at it on the computer?" Erin asked, with a sigh.

Jay nodded. When the picture was finally on the computer he switched seats with Erin. He had the picture in his hand trying to see if something was still off. What if the picture was legit and it hadn't been photoshopped. He looked over at Erin who was focused on the picture; she looked over at him with a questionable tone.

"Erin, call Nick. I need to call someone. Ask Nick how does Central Park look like." Jay said, walking out of the office.

He was searching for Amanda's contact. Jay heard what happened between her and Ruzek. If he was gonna find the truth he needed to ask questions. He finally found her contact and called her. After three rings she answered.

"Halstead, why are you calling me at 3 in the morning? Some people have work in the freaking morning!" Amanda snapped.

"Well, I'll make it quick. Have you in Nick ever been to Central Park on a date before?" Jay asked.

"Central Park? Bunch of times, but not as a date. We go most weekends to walk Fran if one us doesn't have a case. Why?" Amanda responded.

"Amanda, this better be the truth. I know what happened between you and Adam." Jay warned.

It was quite for a while, but he heard her say, "Maybe once while walking Frannie did we kiss, but it definitely wasn't Central and definitely not during the day. Nick and I are smarter then that." Amanda rambled.

"Look, Amanda I'm telling you right now to call Adam. That's all I'm telling you." Jay hung up after he told her what to do.

He called Adam explaining just about what he needed to know. Adam agreed only if he payed for his for four days. Jay hung up and went towards Erin who still in the phone with Nick. The conversation seemed pretty smooth surprisingly. Erin looked up and saw Jay. She told Nick they finish this another time as someone entered the room.

"Well…?" Jay asked.

"Umm, Nick said they've walked her dog in Central and whenever they kissed it was never when the sun was in the sky because they weren't dumb." Erin said.

"I got the same response as well. Either they're lying or the picture is." Jay mumbled.

The computer beeped and they got their results. The picture was real and it gave away the location, time and day. Jay thanked Erin and left rushing to Hank's house. He was half way there when he stopped. Jay can't go to Hank's house. He pulled out his phone calling Olivia. Jay kept calling 'till he heard her voice.

"Hello." Olivia said, sounding drowsy.

"I have the results. I think you want to see this in person." Jay said, barely above a whisper.

This seemed to wake Olivia up more because she said, "Leave it with Trudy when you go back to work later. Tell her to hold on to it 'till I come get it later."

"Alright, well if you need anymore favors let me know." Jay said.

"I might take you up on your offer Halstead. Hey, you seen Hank? He hasn't come yet." Said Olivia.

"Erin said he left long ago. I'll call her to see if she has seen or heard from him." Jay said cautiously.

"No, I'll call Erin. Thanks…for everything though." Olivia said hesitantly.

Olivia hung up and walked downstairs. She heard a noise in the back of the house and got the gun Hank hid under the coffee table. Quietly she made her way to where the noise was to see it was Hank. She put the gun down and snaked her arms around his waste.

Hank heard Olivia's voice from upstairs, but couldn't tell what she was talking about. He didn't mind her sneaking a visit here or there because he did the same thing. Sometimes he wished she'd stay here in Chicago, but her heart was Manhattan and his was Chicago. Hank wouldn't mind moving to Manhattan, but that meant leaving everyone he loved.

"Liv, why did you come down to Chicago?" Hank asked.

"Personal reason and Trudy keeps talking 'bout some donut shop she's obsessed with." Olivia answered.

"For a sergeant you suck at lying. It's about the picture ain't it?" Hank retorted.

"What do you think personal reason meant?" Olivia asked back.

"It could've meant you missed me, but you obviously don't." Hank said, while walking away.

"If I didn't want to see you why would I be here?" Olivia asked.

"You don't have to pay for a hotel." Hank replied smiling.

Hank walked towards Olivia and kissed her. He went upstairs, changed in to pajamas and went to bed. Olivia didn't follow him upstairs instead she went into the living-room. iPad in her she sat down and looked up restaurants in Chicago.

He came down the stairs an hour later to see her sleeping with her iPad on the couch next to her. Hank grabbed a blanket, spread it in on her and then put the iPad on the coffee table. Quietly he walked back upstairs to the bedroom.

Around 11 Olivia woke up and saw a not on her iPad. It was a little messy, but she understood it. She got up, went to the bathroom and put clothes on after. By 12 she was out of the house driving Hank's Mercedes. She called Trudy to see if she was available for the bakery she kept nagging her about. Trudy said yes and mentioned the envelope. Olivia said bring it with her.

Trudy showed her directions to The Doughnut Vault. It was a nice little complex, but bigger than the ones in Manhattan. Trudy ordered a double glazed donut while Olivia simply ordered a blueberry muffin with butter. Olivia excused herself said she was gonna call Hank to see if he wanted something, Trudy just waved her off.

She dialed Hank's number; he answered telling her I'll call back. Olivia sat back down with Trudy who was almost done with her donut. Olivia ate half of her muffin before deciding to buy Intelligence a box of donuts. She could pass it off as Trudy having a kind heart at the moment.

Olivia ended up buying two boxes of donuts as Trudy explained that those group of detectives go through a box of anything easily. She chuckled a little at the site of them fighting for the last donut. When they got to the precinct Trudy buzzed her in. No one was there and her guess was that they finally caught a break in the case.

She put the boxes in the break room and walked to Hank's office closing the door behind her. She shut all the blinds and put her head in the desk. Her head has been pounding like shit after having that muffin from The Doughnut Vault. She moved to his couch like chair and fell asleep there not noticing Hank coming into the room.

Hank told everyone if they really needed him to knock on the door. He didn't want anyone disturbing Olivia from sleeping. He went to break room to find a box of donuts from Liv. Definitely the sweet one in the relationship. Didn't see her as the one to spend money on a group of guys and two ladies. Chicago was a tough crowd to please.

Hank grabbed two donuts; one for him the other for Olivia when she wakes up. About half an hour later Al knocked on the door saying he needed he was gonna being him, but into the cage for a lesson. He told him to call when he got back. Hank walked out after Al having Atwater and Ruzek catch him up. Al doesn't always bring people to the cage unless it was reasonable. By the time they were done explaining to Hank, Olivia had waken up.

She saw the donuts and took a piece of 1. It was double dipped glazed. Olivia understood why Trudy loved this place. The donuts were way better than the muffin she had. She took the donut she'd took a piece out of, sat back down and continued to eat the donut. When Hank came back into his office he saw Olivia munching on one of the donuts. She seemed pretty satisfied with the donut.

Olivia walked towards his desk and sat in front of him. He put one hand on her thigh and the other on his computer. He glanced up to look at her a few times, but her face was glued to his mini iPad. Al called him saying he got the SOB in the cage. He told Al five minutes and he'll be down. Hank gave Olivia a chaste kiss before leaving her in his office. She grabbed his hand to stop him.

Olivia heard five minutes so, she didn't see why he was rushing downstairs to the cage. She got up and walked towards him and whispered something that maybe Hank tell her he'll be back in fifteen minutes. They kissed one more time, this being longer than the last. He walked out of his office after taking a bite of his donut.

Olivia found this to be the time to look over the evidence that Jay had presented her with. She took the envelope and opened it up. A note from Jay fell out and she picked it up. Could she have gasped any louder Atwater and Ruzek would've heard her. This photo was real, but what made her gasp was the time and location. This was a couple of hours before the argument. Hank knew the whole time, but said nothing.

Halstead came into Intelligence and grabbed Adam. Jay needed to know if Amanda and him talked. Adam knew just about everything, but the fact that Hank found the evidence. He didn't know what freaked him out more: Hank knowing about Amanda and Nick or that he can find anything about Erin and his one night stand. Jay asked his question the moment they were far from the squad room.

"Please tell me you talked to Amanda?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, we did. What makes you think I want to hear her complain about a guy that isn't me?" Adam asked back.

"She still trust you even if it was night. Look, if it doesn't work out go after her." Jay said, trying to keep this short.

Adam didn't respond, but instead walked away. What he didn't tell Adam was that Amanda said Nick her got into argument while she was intoxicated one night. It didn't end well and she begged Jay not to tell Adam as he'd come down to Manhattan without thinking and beat Nick up. She also told Jay not to tell Adam she was somewhat still into him. Jay agreed under some conditions, but quickly dropped those additions the moment Amanda started swearing left to right.

Jay knocked on the door to Hank's office and the door opened. He walked in surprised to see Olivia in the office and not Hank. She had the note in her hands. It seemed to bother her, maybe it was the information on it.

"Jay, do you know where this picture was taken?" Olivia asked.

"No, not really. I was half asleep writing the note so, I scribbled the information quickly." Jay responded.

"It was taken when I sent both of them down to Chicago to help find the sex trafficking ring that included Teddy, Erin's brother." Olivia said, coldly.

"That's just the time, plus if it wasn't dark in the picture I'd probably be able to see where." Jay quickly said, noticing Olivia's face.

"Tell Hank when you see him that I'm roaming Chicago and to not go looking for me." Olivia said.

She left the pictures on Hank's desk and left. Olivia noticed nobody was in the room not like she cared. She was gonna drive 'till she was no longer mad. Hank could search all of Chicago for all she cared. She knew who took the picture and was furious. How could he do that? Why would he do that and didn't even tell her from the start.

She stopped at a red light. Her head was pounding at this realization. Hank did keep his word on not telling her who took the picture, but finding out herself was even worse. Her phone was ringing, she glanced at who it was and turned the phone off. She was supposed to call Nick earlier to let him know she made it here safe. Well now he can suffer and honestly she didn't care.

The light finally turned green, but it was too late. Another car crashed into hers making it flip twice. Her head was on the horn. She seemed lifeless as her body just sat there. Blood was dripping down from the side of her head.

While she was slowing losing blood Hank was slowly getting a confession out if a guy…

* * *

_tbc…_


	5. Will She Confront Them? Part 2

_Previously on Chicago PD…_

_"So…I need you to tell me it's real and not photoshopped __**WITHOUT**__ Hank knowing."_

_"Tell Hank when you see him that I'm roaming Chicago and to not go looking for me."_

_While she was slowing losing blood Hank was slowly getting a confession out if a guy…_

* * *

"Squad 3, Engine 81 and Ambo 61. Car accident on Milwaukee, Clinton and Fulton."

When they all arrived at the scene the first thing Severide noticed was that the black Mercedes belong to Voight. He only knew because when him and Erin had a brief relationship (before spiraling down after Shay's death) she drove his car. He walked over there surprised to see a woman and no Voight. Severide noticed she was bleeding out and yelled for Brett and Mills. Whoever she was seemed to be an important person to drive Hank's car.

Casey's truck was working on the other driver because Severide knew if Hank was behind the wheel Casey would impair his judgement. They managed to get both drivers out of the car before anymore damaged was caused. Severide knew he had to call Hank to inform him that his car was in an accident and that the lady driving could possibly not make it.

He dialed Hank's phone which went straight to voicemail so, he called Intelligence. Ruzek answered the phone. Severide said maybe two sentences before Ruzek hung up on him. He cursed at his phone and went into squads truck.

Adam ran downstairs almost tripping in the steps twice. He reached the cage and Al shook his head saying now wasn't the time, but if Al knew the reason he'd stop shaking his damn head. Adam pushed past Al and when Hank turned around he stopped. He saw the look on his face and it was saying something important. Hank signaled Al to get Antonio to finish what he started. He followed Adam upstairs.

"Sarg, Severide called its about Benson. She was in a nasty car accident and she's being sent to Chicago Med now." Adam said, rapidly.

"Get Lindsey, tell her to get the keys for the suv and make it fast." Hank said.

It took Erin two minutes to get what Hank asked. She was in the car driving like hell to Chicago Med. Every few seconds glancing at Hank who seemed fine. They entered from the emergency room. Hank walked to the nurses station asking about an Olivia Benson, but whatever the nurse told he came back pissed.

When Erin asked what they said, she got a whole bunch swears. She told him that she was calling her squad to let them know what was happening and that they should two of them down here. After hanging up the phone with Fin, he agreed to send Amanda and Nick. Erin wasn't too happy with his first choice, Sonny. After coursing Fin he agreed to Nick. She felt more comfortable with them and now she had a reason to get Adam out of Intelligence.

Nick called Erin and he sounded pissed. She tried calming him down and telling him what she knew. He such a stubborn man with a big heart, sometimes one controlling the other. It made him the great detective he was today and if it wasn't his big heart than it definitely was his looks. Erin remember first seeing Nick and totally forgetting about Jay; he's looks were hotter than July on its hottest day. If Adam's dumbass hadn't slept with Amanda maybe she could've slept with Nick.

About what seemed years a doctor called for the family of Olivia Benson and Hank got up. He spoke with the doctor briefly before calling Erin over. They walked towards the elevator going to the third floor. When they reached the third floor Hank started to walk slower; Erin grabbed his hand giving it s tight squeeze. They both continued in walking 'till they got to her room. Erin could've sworn she felt Hank trying to turn back twice; it been about half an hour and they were still outside her room.

Erin looked over at Hank who was crying. A man who barely showed emotions was showing them. She knew at that moment Hank loved her and the love was deep. She pulled him into hug. A sign that she was there for him no matter what. This moment reminded her about Camille and when she passed, yet this seemed familiar. Maybe it was the way he was crying or the fact she started to. After awhile of crying and hugging they finally agreed on going into her room.

Hank pulled a chair next to Olivia's hospital bed. He held her hand while Erin sat next to him. She looked at Hank and noticed he was on his phone looking for something. He looked up and she knew that look instantly. He wanted the unit to find the bastard. She nodded and left the room. They were gonna find that son-of-a-bitch and make him pay.

She entered Intelligence and was hit with a million questions at a time. Erin grabbed the white board and wrote Olivia's name on the board. When she turned around they had this scared look on their face. All of the guys seemed to have this look of being scared, pissed and a little bit of pain.

"Guys, Olivia isn't dead; the driver of the car is missing. Since he's missing we're gonna declare this as a Hit 'n Run 'till further notice. Hank was the son-of-a-bitch to suffer and that's what we're going to do." Erin said.

"What do we know about the car?" Asked Antonio. Directing the conversation towards Adam.

"Ok, so the car was a Black 2007 Toyota Camry. The owner reported it stolen earlier this week." Adam answered.

"Kevin could you look for information about the car. Does it have an EZPASS or something?" Erin asked.

"I'll look through traffic cams to see if Adam could've missed anything." Halstead piped in.

Erin nodded and then asked, "Alvin could you and 'Tonio canvas for witnesses?"

They agreed and left within a couple of minutes. She felt a little weight being lifted off of her as she walked to the break room. There were still some donuts left when Olivia and Platt bought some. Adam walked into the break room catching Erin's attention.

"Amanda texted me saying that they land in 15 minutes. She asked if we can both come because she didn't want to be near unless needed to." Adam rambled.

"Yeah, I'll take Nick and you take Amanda, but no funny business. I know how you get when you're around her."

Instead of responding Adam blushed and walked out with his head looking down. He obviously didn't want Halstead and Atwater to see him blush; they'll never leave him alone seeing him turn a shade of red. Luckily he made it through and went to get his car. Adam was nervous about Amanda coming back down to Chicago. Did she even enjoy their one night stand? They still kept in touch both admitting to sleeping with a few other people. Maybe she still did have feelings for him.

He met Erin at the airport and they were both waiting for Nick and Amanda. Erin told him that if he was gonna be around Amanda to not try to sleep with her again. He dismissed the idea by saying he knew about her big crush on Nick. She didn't reply after his childish comment.

She saw Nick walking towards her and Adam. He hugged Erin and said hello to Adam with a little handshake. When Adam asked about Amanda Nick said she was still waiting for her luggage and didn't want his help. Adam turned to Erin and she waved him off yelling that they'll meet at the precinct.

Adam walked towards Amanda, who had her back facing him and snaked his arms around her waist. Instantly knowing it was Adam she turned around and gave him a quick hug back. They both were fully aware to the fact that their feelings towards each other was mutually. Amanda wasn't a big fan of doing long distance relationships, so they both agreed when one of them came down it was just them.

"Wanna go visit your boss first before we head to the precinct?" Adam whispered in her ear.

"We can wait to hang. We aren't going to use my boss as an excuse to do a quicky." Amanda whispered back.

She got her suitcase, which Adam took. He rolled her suitcase behind him and walked back to his car while she was following behind. They left after Erin yet they got to the precinct before her and Nick. Adam threw Jay a knowingly look and Jay just shook his head.

They came half an hour later saying they went to see Olivia, but everyone thought it was lie especially Jay, Adam, and Amanda. It was as if they all were stupid and we're still in 7th grade. Erin saw that Nick was annoyed with their comments, so she asked Kevin how was the search for more info on the car and he groaned in response.

"Adam, call Alvin and 'Tonio. See how far they got with the canvas."

"Alvin call me before you came and said something about going back retracing Olivia's steps." Adam responded while staring at the computer screen on his desk.

"Ok, Kev call if you find anything about the car." Erin hesitated but then asked, "Amanda if you have your laptop can you and Nick look at traffic cams?"

If looks could kill Erin would be dead by Amanda glaring at her. She agreed and took her laptop out accessing the traffic cams with Nick next to her. Calling Adam over to enter some codes she was in the system within two minutes. She was told that Liv was driving Voight's Mercedes. Something caught Amanda's eyes. A white van with tinted windows was behind her since she left the precinct, but turned once she stopped at the place she was hit at. Once the white van left that's when the truck hit Olivia when the light turned green.

Nick seemed to notice Amanda thinking. He tried to help with the traffic cams, but she asked him to look at files with Adam. She wanted nothing to do with him. After saying that he wanted nothing to do with her after the incident at the bar. He made it clear he was done with what they had until they were both ready to try again.

Amanda walked to the white board and added the information she found from the traffic cams. Under white van she put no license plate on the back. The truck on the other hand she had a partial part writing "37X". Kevin told you to her to add to the white board that three of the people Olivia put in jail were out and living in Chicago. As she was writing what Atwater told her Alvin and Antonio entered.

They have been canvassing for about 2-3 hours and they kept getting the same answers. "No, I wasn't paying attention" or "I wasn't home at that time" It annoyed the hell out of Antonio; when Alvin sensed this he knocked on the last door and when no one answered they left.

Erin was too busy to notice that Jay wasn't with them. She would've noticed if a certain Latin detective from Manhattan hadn't caught her eyes. Everything about Nick was perfect. What her and Jay had would be always be partners, but with Nick she could cross the line. Wait, was she seriously thinking about sleeping with Amanda's ex?

Antonio had asked the question of the hour. "Where was Jay?" When Erin heard that question she almost she spit out her drink. It was a question that asked another one. How long had he been gone for? She was so busy paying attention to Nick she hadn't noticed Jay; she assumed he was with Ruzek. She quickly glanced at the clock. It was 10:37pm and Jay was probably gone since Adam and her picked up Nick and Amanda. That was almost thirteen hours ago.

Antonio, Alvin and Erin shared a look. Album stayed while they went to look for Jay. First Antonio called, then Erin and still no answer it a call back. Erin was driving faster than the limit, but it breaking the rules was sometimes acceptable. They reached his apartment in a record. Antonio could've broken down the door, but Erin begged him. She remembered learning a trick with bobby pins and how to open the door. The door finally unlocked after five minutes of squatting, cursing and Antonio saying, "C'mon".

They searched Jay's apartment putting everything back where they found it. When they couldn't find anything to point where Jay was they left, but not before Erin locked the door from behind. Once nearing the exit Alvin called saying him and Adam were gonna follow a lead with Amaro if he was up to it. Leaving Amanda and Kevin to go look for the white van.

Kevin and Amanda had been the only two at the precinct when Jay strolled in with Hank. They both looked said hello and went back to staring at the computer screen. Amanda got up and went to the break room to ask Hank and Jay a question. She knocked and apologized for interrupting, but Hank said she wasn't interrupting.

"How is she? Adam offered to stop by when I first landed, but I wanted to work on the case for awhile." Amanda said.

"The doctor claims she'll be fine; its up to her to wake up." Hank responded.

"That's good, I'll stop by first thing with Adam or something." Then Amanda added, "Jay, Antonio and Erin are looking for you. Call and let them know you're fine."

Hank looked at Rollins go towards her jacket and Atwater did the same. Atwater went towards Hank and said they found a lead and that they were gonna check it out. He told them to call if they found anything or saw something suspicious. Jay was on the phone with Erin an that conversation didn't sound to well. Whatever Jay did Erin was cursing him from left to right. Then he did the thing that surprised Hank: he hung up on Erin.

"Why was she cursing you?" Hank asked.

"She claimed I left without telling her, but I called her and left a note on her computer saying I needed to be gone for awhile." Jay answered.

"If you want to avoid humiliation leave before she comes back. I don't need a headache later." Hank offered.

"You'll tell her I stopped by, but she wasn't here?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I will. Now leave." Hank pushed Jay out of the break room.

Once Jay left, Hank checked out the white board. He saw what they had so far. It wasn't bad as he thought it would be; they always seemed to mess something up when doing things by themselves. Maybe they didn't mess up because Olivia's name was on the board.

Erin in the other hand was annoyed and angry. How could he say he called and left a note when he didn't? Nothing could annoy her more than someone who was close to her lie like it was nothing. Antonio on the other hand just wanted to go back to the precinct. He didn't really care if Jay had been there all day long. They managed without him before, so what was different now?

When Erin finally calmed down a bit she took the keys from Antonio and started to drive. Antonio wanted her to be normal before they entered the precinct, so he told her he was hungry. She drove to around 'til she found a diner. They entered and ordered something to eat. Before their food came Antonio had some questions.

"Why were you yelling at Halstead like that?" Antonio asked.

"He was gone basically all day! We're all there trying to figure out who did this Olivia and wasn't even there to help!" Erin yelled.

"You didn't even give him a on to do!" Antonio tried to justify.

"Are you seriously gonna defend him, Antonio?" Erin questioned.

"Yes, I'm gonna defend him because you're giving a certain Latin detective from New York a lot of attention." Antonio said.

Erin blushed, but then said, "No I have not being giving a certain Latin detective from New York a lot if attention."

"Tell me that without blushing and I'll believe you." Antonio retorted.

"You're paying for the food." Erin told Antonio.

Antonio laughed as their food was approaching them. They made a couple of more jokes before leaving the diner. When they came back around 11 and everyone was laughing and when they looked back they stopped. Everyone was clearing their throats and Kevin wrote a few things on the board. Hank went back to his office, closing the door behind him. Amanda and Adam went to the break room while Al and Nick grabbed some files. Erin glanced at Antonio, but he shrugged his shoulders.

She went to her desk when she saw it. The note Jay said he wrote. Now she felt like a total idiot who cursed out her partner. Did they all know about her cursing him out? Was that why they stopped laughing and having fun when she entered? Damn, Antonio was right; she was paying way too much attention to Nick, but he was hot.

Hank told everyone that they can all go home and to be back at 12. Everyone scurried out besides Nick. He barely said anything all day, at least not around her. Was he still worried about Olivia? She'd ask him while walking to her car.

"Nick, are you ok?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but your partner Jay isn't." Nick answered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Erin asked. She knew what he was talking about.

"Never mind. Shouldn't have brought it up." Nick responded.

"I know what you're talking about; I thought he was lying, but I guess he wasn't." Erin said barely above a whisper.

Nick walked towards Erin; being down here twice before she never expressed her feelings. This was something different as if they were getting to know each other better. Nick pulled her closer for a hug and she eagerly took the hug. He hugged her until she felt composed to leave.

Antonio, Adam and Amanda were witnessing the whole thing. Adam had intertwined his fingers with Amanda. When they both got outside Adam told some corny joke and then intertwined their hands together. They were still laughing when Antonio hushed them and pointed towards Nick and Erin. Amanda should've been angry, but instead was calm throughout the whole time Erin and Nick were embracing themselves.

Hank was coming down the stairs with Al and they all ran towards them. Antonio saying something extremely fast, Adam was telling Al the sane joke he told Amanda, and Amanda was pushing them back up claiming she forgot something upstairs. Hank told Antonio to shut the hell up and also told Amanda to get it tomorrow. Alvin in the other hand shoved a $10 bill in Adam's mouth.

Antonio did the only thing he could think of and said, "Plan B". Adam knew what Plan B meant. Do the craziest thing, so Hank and Al wouldn't catch sight of Erin embracing Nick. Adam took out his phone called Erin, Amanda called Nick, while Antonio started singing.

Erin and Nick let go of each other and answered their phones. The moment Nick answered he was being told by Amanda to drive Erin's car. Erin on the other hand was listening to Adam babble about some crap. Nick didn't get why Amanda was telling him until he looked up. He saw all three of them waving him off, but Nick was pissed. He did enter the car, but still wasn't happy that all three had witnessed a personal moment.

Erin noticed right away that Nick was pissed. She told him to switch seats with him. He got out and went into the passenger side while Erin just scooted over to the driver side. She drove him to his hotel and telling him to be ready in twenty minutes. When she was on the phone with Adam she turned around and saw him with Antonio and Amanda trying to stop Hank and Al from what it seemed to be coming down the stairs.

She found herself outside of Adam's apartment. She heard a someone laughing and then a sequel. After two minutes of waiting she knocked on the door and Adam had a smile on his face that quickly disappeared. He turned around and did some type of gesture because he opened the door wider. She took it as a signal to enter.

"How much did you guys see of it?" Erin asked bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Adam said.

"Should I get Amanda in this conversation?" Erin threatened.

"Do whatever you want. We didn't see anything." Adam told her again.

"Amanda, could you come out here for a second?" Erin asked.

Adam's bedroom door opened and Amanda came out in jeans and a hoodie. Erin swore she could've seen Adam in that before.

"Adam says you didn't see anything, but Nick and I aren't dumb." Erin told her.

"Like Adam told you, we saw nothing." Amanda told her.

"Right and I'm not a brunette." Erin said adding an emphasis to right.

"Technically you aren't a brunette because you have blonde tips." Amanda said with sass.

"Well, if you're gonna smart mouth me you might as know this: Nick and I are gonna hang out in about fifteen minutes. And if that doesn't bothers you then know that before he leaves we're gonna do it." Erin said proudly.

She walked out and slammed the door behind her. Amanda glanced at her watch and then at Adam. Adam knew instantly that Amanda's feelings were hurt by Erin. He was gonna get Erin back for what he done to Amanda. He locked the door and took Amanda into a hug.

They stood in the middle of his apartment for what felt like hours. She kindly asked him to drop her off to her hotel. He offered to stay with her for the night and she agreed after he said he'll bring change of clothes. He locked his door and they both walked towards his car.

Amanda checked into her room and when she entered her room she told Adam she needed a drink. He offered to take her to a bar that not a lot of cops go to. She glanced at her watch; it was now 12:07 and they all had to be back at work at 12. He told her he'd buy two rounds of beer and they'll leave. After awhile she agreed only to see Nick and Erin walking back to his room. Amanda told Adam to buy as many drinks as he pleased.

Around 10 Amanda left with Nick to see Olivia. The car ride to the hospital was awkward and dead silent. Amanda told the nurse they were looking for Olivia Benson's room and she told them. Nick was upset with Amanda and Amanda was upset with Nick, so the feeling was mutual.

Amanda was almost drunk when she got the call from Hank informing her that Olivia has awaken. At first she was confused as to why he didn't call her in the morning and then she realized he wanted her there now. She called back telling Hank she'll visit Olivia later in the morning. The moment she hung up she dragged Adam out the bar.

Nick got the call minutes after Amanda, but right away told Hank he'd see her once he was properly awake. He was up still looking up where the white van came from. Amanda had gave him her laptop because it was the only one that had acces into Chicago files. He thought he found something, but Kevin had the same thing written.

He tried bringing up what he had, but it earned him a "We already knew that, look deeper." response from Amanda. She was being so cold towards him and he knew why or at least had an idea. His first was being jealous, but that was dismissed from his head quickly. The only other thing was that she caught him kissing Erin, but it was brief.

Nick entered Olivia's room followed by Amanda who was behind him. Hank was already in the room and he sensed tension between the two. He excused himself out of the room. Nick asked how she was feeling and she said it can't be worse than being shot at. They both laughed before Olivia realize that Amanda wasn't really enjoying herself. Olivia asked Nick to buy her coffee and a small snack and to also take Hank with him.

"Amanda, I maybe in the hospital, but I'm not dumb." Olivia said.

"Liv, it's not about you. It's about someone else." Amanda told her.

"Look, if it's about you and Nick that is or was dangerous water to play with." Olivia warned.

"Could I tell you something? If I do it's hypothetically throughout the story." Amanda said.

"Yeah, sounds fine." Olivia answered.

"We saw Nick hugging Erin and—" Olivia cut her off.

"Who's we hypothetically? Olivia asked.

"Um, Adam, Antonio and I." Then Amanda asked, "Could I continue on?"

"Then Adam and I saw them at the hotel kissing when we were walking back to my room. We hid 'till Erin left." Amanda finished telling her.

"That doesn't explain why there is tension between the two of you." Olivia said.

"Oh, something personal and I prefer to not talk about it." Amanda said.

Olivia just nodded. If Amanda didn't want to talk about it then that was fine, but once they got back to Manhattan it needed to be a calm setting. She now knew that she didn't have to confront the two, but she needed to tell Hank to not worry about them.

Hank and Nick came back from the cafeteria and they both had two cups of coffee in their hands. Hank giving Liv one and Nick giving one to Amanda. They both said thank you. Olivia sipped her coffee while Amanda just held hers in her hand for awhile before sipping from it.

Amanda got a call from Kevin saying he needed her help. She told him to pick her up at the hospital and he agreed. She told Hank that Kevin needed her help accessing New York data and that she'll return back if possible. After that Amanda left before Nick could ask any questions. Minutes later he got the same call, but from Antonio. Whatever it was it seemed serious. He left telling the two goodbye.

Amanda was accessing files when Nick came. Kevin was asking her if she saw a Hubert Lush. He was writing the name under the driver for the white van. Antonio was looking at his financial when something stood out. He over half a million in the bank and he just got out of jail a little under then a year. Antonio dug a little deeper and found a big deposit of $9,999 every two Friday leading up to the last deposit last week.

Alvin told Hank of their findings. Hank told him to throw him into the cage when he found and put into custody. He told everyone to get geared up and to have the long guns ready. Jay found the address where he last seen. They all partner up. Halstead with Amaro, Lindsey with Rollins, Olinsky with Ruzek, and Dawson with Atwater.

Halstead was in front with Atwater by his side and Amaro behind him. He knocked three times yelling, "Chicago PD open up!" When no one answered Atwater broke the door down. They found Hubert Lush dead on his chair with GSW to the head. Dawson called it in while Olinsky was on the phone with Hank.

The ME called and told them that their suspect died an hour before he was found by them. They contacted Hubert's PO to see if he knew anything. All the PO said was during their last meeting he seemed paranoid and jumpy. His PO thought he was taking drugs, so he gave him some test. The results said other wise, he was in fact clean.

Their only became a dead end about 2 hours before they knew. They crossed off Hubert Lush from the list and then looked up Asher Kern. He was out for about six months and he was the next person on the list they hadn't gotten an alibi from. Amanda found a couple of addresses for Asher Kern.

They all geared up and since their were two addresses two groups went. That way they won't lose invade other house got wind. The groups were Lindsey, Rollins, Olinsky, and Ruzek while the other group was Halstead, Amaro, Dawson, and Atwater. When Lindsey banged on the door yelling, "Chicago PD! Open up!" A little elderly woman did asking who she was looking for. Lindsey showed her the picture and lady claimed she hadn't seen him. Ruzek and Olinsky were walking slowly and quietly to the back of the house.

Olinsky spot Asher, but not before he sprinted to the other exit. He ran into Ruzek and the tip of the gun hit him in the family jewels. Ruzek arrested him and put him in the car. Lindsey informed the others that they have him and were gonna meet up. Olinsky called Voight in the car; the conversation consistent of 5-6 words.

* * *

**_tbc…_**


	6. Wil She Confront Them? Final Part

_"Sarg, Severide called its about Benson. She was in a nasty car accident and she's being sent to Chicago Med now."_

_"Guys, Olivia isn't dead; the driver of the car is missing. Since he's missing we're gonna declare this as a Hit 'n Run 'till further notice. Hank was the son-of-a-bitch to suffer and that's what we're going to do."_

_Olinsky called Voight in the car; the conversation consistent of 5-6 words._

* * *

When they arrived back at the precinct Hank's office door was closed and the shades were pulled down. Lindsey and Ruzek brought Asher Kern to the cage as Olinsky told them to. Rollins went to the break room while Olinsky entered Voight's office. Voight was on the phone with someone when he entered. Voight threw some file at Olinsky. He motioned for him to open it; he opened and then looked at Hank confused. How did he get this photo again after he had Al take the picture and put it into a manila envelope? He looked at the other papers in the document and noticed something was off with the timeline. It says the picture was taking during an undercover case in New York, but the picture was taken a couple weeks back because he took that photo. Al's confusion turned into anger in a matter of seconds. Who the hell messed with the timeline and how? Hank finally got off the phone with whoever and looked at Al.

"How the hell did the timeline change? It went from being a couple weeks back to now a few months back when Rollins and Amaro went undercover." Hank asked.

"I still have the film roll. I'll go back and get another copy and print out the same papers that are in the file. We can return back to Olivia and she'll never know." Alvin replyed.

"Are you forgetting she's NYPD?" Hank asked.

"Like that has ever stopped you before." Alvin mumbled.

"Look, make another copy with all the right facts before I leave. If you see Rollins send her or Lindsey send them in."

"Yep, will do. By the way we found Asher Kern he's in the cage. Ruzek and Lindsey are watching over him." Alvin last said before leaving.

Hank nodded while he left the room. Alvin found Amanda in the break room making another pot of coffee. Her back was towards him while it seemed like she was looking for the coffee grounds. Grabbing them from the cabinet he tossed the can towards her. She caught it without a care in the world. Alvin was about to ask her a question, but then decided to ask her later. Instead he just told her that Voight was looking for her and left to tell Lindsey. She softly replied with a thank you and left the break room.

While Alvin was walking down the stairs to the cage he heard yelling; he speeded up his pace to see what was happening. There he saw Erin and Ruzek with their guns drawn and Asher with a pistol. He quickly pulled out his gun aiming it at Asher. Asher seemed to have pushed the cage door against his partner because Adam had blood dripping from the side of his head. Erin was trying to reason with Asher, but every time she did he point his gun at her she shut her mouth. Adam kept telling him to put down the gun, but Asher refused. Adam had moved back a little, so Hank could sneak up behind him. Erin and Alvin caught on and they too backed up. When Asher turned around Hank hit him with the tip of the gun and he passed out. Dragging his body into the cage and then chaining him up.

Adam and Alvin went upstairs while Erin stayed down and helped Hank tie up Asher to the cage. Hank chained both of his hands to the cage door and then sent Erin to get ice and water. He wasn't gonna let the fucker waste his time. The ice and water should wake him up from being passed out. Within three minutes she was back with the ice and water. He grabbed the water and ice from her and threw it on Asher. He awoke rather quickly and started spilling threats left to right. Hank let him continue on for 'bout a minute before he unlocked the door and slapped him in the face. Erin was just watched from afar. She didn't really like the idea of the cage unless needed. Like now wasn't the right time to use the cage, but she knew better than to tell him otherwise.

The more she watched the more she felt like telling Hank that it was enough. She saw that Asher was in pain, but wasn't showing it. Instead he had this twisted smile plastered on his face. As if his pain was amusing him instead of it hurting. Hank was about to wrap his hand around the chains when Asher mumbled some shit under his breath.

"What did you say?" Hank asked.

"Why is she watching? Can't stand to get your hands dirty, princess?" Asher asked Erin, ignoring Hank's question.

"Someone felt like being a little bitch today. The only reason why I won't hurt you is because I see that smirk that's plastered on your face. You see I'd rather see try to see try to swim with cinder blocks handcuffed to your hands. That's why I'm watching." Erin replied.

"And I thought I had issues, you clearly have them." Asher said.

Erin scoffed. She got up and went upstairs to Intelligence. Heading straight to the break room she grabbed a mug and poured, the now fresh pot, into her mug. She left the room walking to her desk. Taking a quick glance she noticed that there was only four people in the squad room including her: Ruzek, Rollins, and Olinsky. Where was 'Tonio, Halstead, Atwater, and Amaro? They were supposed to come back long ago. Olinsky looked up at her a shrugged, as if he could read her mind. She walked towards Ruzek and Rollins who were giggling about something. When they saw her coming closer they both stopped laughing. Amanda got up and walked away while Adam was on her laptop. She sat in Amanda's seat and looked at Adam, who was avoiding her at all cost. She knew what she had done last night was wrong. Her words and her actions had hurt Amanda deeply.

"Come on Adam, you can't be mad at me. I didn't say anything hurtful to you." Erin pleaded.

Adam looked up at her for brief moment before continuing to type away on the laptop. Erin tried again to get Adam to talk to her.

"You want me to apologize for informing you of Nick and I's plans last night? You aren't so innocent yourself, messing around with Amanda knowing that Nick could beat your ass up." Erin said.

"Like I'm afraid of getting my ass beat. Look, it be best wee didn't talk until we close the case. You've caused enough problem last night with being around Nick." Adam told Erin.

Erin was shocked that Adam had asked her to stop talking. She had really fucked up this time; the only way to repair it was to apologize to Rollins. Last night she was extremely rude towards Amanda. There were different ways to address their childish behaviors, but chose to humiliate and be rude. None of it was really meant to hurt her, but to make her realize that Nick was moving on. Some of it was intentionally meant to hurt Amanda, but somewhere deep down she knew Nick would go back to Amanda. She needed to fix things before it went from worse to worst. By the time she found Amanda, she was confronting Nick in interrogation. Antonio, Kevin, and Jay were watching Nick getting his ass chewed. When she entered the small room the boys stopped laughing. She rolled her eyes while groaning.

One by one the boys left. When Jay was leaving he told her, "Maybe you shouldn't have messed with what they had. If I had known you really didn't like me, I defiantly wouldn't had sex you. I hate being used and you perfectly knew that." She felt like crying, but they had a case to finish. She opened the door to interrogation telling them they needed all hands to work the case. She took the back way to The Cage where Asher was just chained to door still. He looked like he went to hell and just came back. She needed to leave and get some fresh air. Walking outside towards her personal car she stopped for a moment wondering what Hank would say. At this point she didn't care.

Hank came back up with the chains he used on Asher and asked Antonio to buy a new one exactly the same. The ones on his hands went into the trash. He entered his office for a moment before leaving again. He told Alvin to find Erin and to tell her he's waiting downstairs. Alvin looked up at him confused, he saw her go downstairs not to long ago. When he told Hank that his face fell. He asked him and 'Tonio to hold the fort 'til he came back. He took Halstead with him. Wherever she was they were going to find her.

They both took their own cars to find Erin. Hank was going to look around her neighborhood while Jay searched he favorite bars. When Hank entered her apartment he saw a note that was left for Jay. He called up Jay to come to the her apartment. He was about ten minutes away from her apartment when he got the call from Hank. Just earlier than that did he get a call from Kevin that Asher finally confessed to who was driving the vehicle. They were on there way to pick up the guy. He was now inside of Erin's apartment next to Voight. He saw the note and picked it up. Why would she leave a note for him when Voight was closer to her, known her longer, and was like a father figure to her. After just staring at the note he finally opened it.

Rollins and Atwater were at the precinct putting away some files away. They were finally going to close the case once and for all. Olivia and Hank could be left for peace, Rollins and Amaro were going to fix the problems between them, Erin was a found at Hank's house steps, Antonio did what he always did, Kevin went to get drinks with Alvin and Adam. Everything went back to its usual pace. Hank always flying out to Manhattan, Adam sneaking calls to Amanda, but the only thing that changed was that Erin and Jay were hooking up instead of her and Nick. Even if Olivia didn't get to confront Nick and Amanda about their affair she knew just enough that there was one at some point.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_This took me awhile to upload, but I finally did. I had finals and personal stuff going on. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll be going back to my regular one shots! Review!_


End file.
